One Risk, One Moment, One LifeAltering Decision
by kerrbear
Summary: Based after S2Ep.13. Blair has obeyed Chuck's wishes and hasn't gone after him. But when she needs him the most to help her with a life-changing decision, will he listen? Will he care? And how will this decision affect their relationship? R&R!


Blair Waldorf paced across her elegant bedroom, her lips pursed as she clutched her Blackberry to her ear. The line kept ringing, and Blair stopped her pacing abruptly, and began to tap her foot angrily.

"Come on, Chuck. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up…." She muttered under her breath, growing irritated.

Finally, "Hi. You've reached Chuck Bass' cell phone. I can come to the phone right now…"

"…Ugh!" Blair exclaimed in disgust, snapping her phone shut with a loud snap. She tossed her phone onto her bed before sinking slowly onto her soft bed. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and face, before brushing her brunette curls because from her round, flawless face.

She looked up and caught her reflection, and brushed furiously at her eyes as a few tears fell. Blair sniffled and stood up from her bed, crossing her arms as she shuffled over to her window. She bit her lip as she stared blankly out at the busy streets of Manhattan.

Chuck Bass had been missing for almost a week now since Bart Bass' funeral. She had followed Chuck's wishes. She didn't go after him, even though her heart ached at how she had last seen him. His face…Those tears…She never wanted to see Chuck look like that ever again. Blair couldn't help buy wander what if he looked like right now. Where was he? Was he lonely? Scared? Was he cold? Did he need her?

Blair grimaced at the thought and abruptly turned away from the window. He was Chuck Bass. He didn't need her, no matter how much he may be grieving. He made that perfectly clear when he had left. He preferred to be alone. Blair, on the other hand, needed him.

Blair's brown eyes trailed towards the bathroom. She let out a long, shaky breath and hesitantly made her way towards her bathroom. She really wished Chuck were here…

Blair closed the door to the bathroom, and leaned against the white door, heaviness weighing down her heart as she started at that dreaded little box sitting on top of her pink sink.

Blair chewed her perfectly red bottom lip as she picked up the box.

"This is so stupid." She muttered, turning the box over in her hands. "I'm just stressed that Chuck's missing." She said firmly.

Blair paused, staring at the box. She hesitated once more and looked at her reflection again. Uncertainty was written all across her fair features, and Blair's eyes narrowed.

Blair Waldorf was _not_ uncertain. She was confident, perfect…

Blair looked down at the box again and with shaky fingers, she angrily tore the box open.

Better safe than sorry after all…

&&&&&&

Serena Van der Woodsen picked up her phone after the first ring.

"Blair?" She said breathlessly. "Have you heard from Chuck?"

"No." Came the blunt, flat reply.

Serena sighed irritably and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Oh…My…_God_. Where the hell could he _be_? My mom has been trying to reach him. I'm pretty sure she's nearing a total nervous breakdown."

"Yeah. So am I." Blair said bitterly.

Serena frowned at Blair's tone, but her features instantly softened. "Blair, I'm sorry…This us probably just as hard on you as it is on us…"

"…That's not what I'm talking about." Blair interrupted her voice cutting through the phone as if she was spitting acid.

Serena's perfect features crumpled in confusion. "Then…What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Serena."

Serena's mouth dropped. "_What_? Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief, running her fingers through her golden locks.

"Positive." Blair said icily. "And now I need to talk to Chuck, because I don't know what the hell to do."

"I'll call him right now. I'll leave a message or something."

Blair scoffed. "Like that'll do any good."

Serena sighed, knowing her best friend was right. "What're you going to do?"

There was a long pause. Finally Blair replied, "I guess…I'll just have to…_End _it. I mean, if I can't get a hold of Chuck…"

"Right. Do you want me to call for you?" Serena asked.

There was another long pause before Blair sighed in defeat and responded with a disgruntled, "Yes."

&&&&&&

Three days later, Blair held her head in her hands, and rocked back and forth on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She couldn't believe she was getting an _abortion_. But…It was the right thing to do, right? She had Yale, and it wasn't like her and Chuck was fit to be parents anyway. They weren't even _together_…Well, not _officially_ at least. So getting an abortion was the most logical thing to do.

Blair stopped rocking, drawn out of her reverie as N*Sync's "I Need Love" rang from her phone. She rolled her eyes. Chuck had chosen that ridiculously old, last century song as a joke when he had caught her dancing to N*Sync in her room…

Blair's eyes widened in alarm. Chuck!

She quickly lunged for her phone and picked up before the phone could go to voicemail.

"Hello?" Blair gasped, breathless as her heart pounded against her ribs.

"When I said not to come looking for me, that _included_ calling me."

Blair practically burst into tears as relief flooded her at hearing Chuck's cool, deep voice…Even if it was tinged with annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Blair blurted. "But it was an emergency and I need to talk to you and…"

"…So talk, Waldorf." Chuck said impatiently, cutting Blair off.

"I…I…" Blair stammered, her hand fluttering down to her stomach automatically.

Blair stopped, her hand still resting on her stomach. She slowly turned towards the mirror, and looked down at her still-flat stomach.

She blinked. This was ridiculous. She didn't want a _baby_. She didn't want to be a _mom_. She wanted to be a student at Yale. She wanted to be a big business executive, or a world-renowned actress. _Then_ she would settle down in a beautiful, million-dollar mansion with a white picket fence and a mini van parked out front while her and Chuck's kids ran about in the front yard…

"Blair? I'm not in the mood. Did you call to tell me something, or to waste my time?" Chuck's voice said impatiently.

Blair's breath hitched. "Chuck's kids." She whispered.

"What?" Chuck barked. "Blair, what the hell are you talking about?"

Blair hung up and slowly lowered her phone away from her ear and looked at herself.

Right now, there was a _baby_ growing inside of her. And not just any baby…_Chuck's _baby. In a few short months, she would be round. She would be dressed up in maternity clothes, she would be walking around with varicose veins and cravings for something both fattening and disgusting. But…She would be carrying _Chuck's baby_, her love's _child_.

Blair's heart soared. Yes, it would be a risk. Her mother would probably never speak to her again. Everyone would be avoiding her at school. Her plans for the future would have to be put on hold. Did she really want that? She had been dreaming about Yale her whole _life_. But…She had also been dreaming of starting a family with the person she loved most…And that person was Chuck Bass.

She _loved_ Chuck, and she wanted to have his children. She wanted to love them as much as she loved Chuck, if not, more. And if she really loved him…Why should she put off the inevitable? She could start a family with him _right now_. It was happening all ready. So why should she stop it?

Because Chuck wasn't here…

Blair looked down at her phone and pressed speed dial after a few moments of pondering. And luckily for her, he picked up.

"Chuck? There's something I need to tell you…"

&&&&&&

"MOVE!" Chuck roared, blaring the horn at the ridiculous amount of traffic clogging the streets of New York.

Nate Archibald chuckled beside him. "I never thought I would see the day where Chuck Bass would drive his own limo."

"Shut up, man. This isn't funny." Chuck pleaded before blaring the horn again. "Damn tourists." He muttered.

"Well it _is _summer after all. Tourists typically come in the summer." Nate said.

"We're going to be late! By the time we get there it's going to be over!" Chuck moaned, ignoring Nate.

"Who books high school graduation in the first week of June anyway?" Nate said nonchalantly, adjusting his graduation cap. He sighed in irritation and flapped his arms to get the sleeves out of the way.

"I don't know. They're morons." Chuck moaned. "I need to see Blair! She's probably a wreck because I said I'd be there by now!" Chuck stuck his head out the window and blared the horn again.

Nate tried to hide the fact that he actually enjoyed his best friend panicking like this, it so rarely happened…If ever. Instead of gloating at this he replied, "I can see where she would be. This is the day of new beginnings. The day we've all been anticipating…And we're missing it." Nate finished, adding Chuck accusingly. He knew he shouldn't, but he just had to make Chuck sweat a little more.

"It's not my fault!" Chuck practically shrieked and Nate laughed at him. That was just the reaction he had been hoping for.

Half an hour later, Nate and Chuck were barreling through the rustic blue doors and making their way down the white, newly polished floors, their red St. Jude's uniforms billowing out behind them.

Nate and Chuck stopped abruptly in front of their destination and Chuck banged his fist against the doorway. "We missed it!" He exploded. "I can't believe we missed it!"

Nate clapped his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "It's okay, man. Serena promised to videotape it."

"But Blair's my girlfriend. I _suck_." Chuck mumbled bitterly.

"No you don't." Nate said soothingly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bass?" A female voice said from behind him.

Chuck turned around at the woman in white, and blinked at her in surprise.

"Mr. Bass?" The woman repeated uncertainly.

Nate nudged him and Nate shook his head. "Yes?"

The woman's face broke into a warm smile. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

Nate laughed and shook Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck stared at the nurse in disbelief. "I have a daughter?" He asked slowly.

The nurse laughed. "Yes you do."

"It's a girl!" Nate practically squealed, wrapping Chuck in a headlock.

One he let go, Chuck felt a rush of emotion overcome him, and his eyes momentarily filled with tears of joy. He quickly composed himself however, because Nate was there, and cleared his throat. "I'd love to see her."

"Good. We can't get your girlfriend or her friend to leave." The nurse said.

Nate laughed and slung his arm around Chuck's shoulder as they made their way down the shiny floors of NYC General Hospital.

After what felt like millions of miles, they finally stopped in front of a large glass window, displaying dozens of bassinets with babies. But only one bassinet was empty…Because a familiar brunette was holding her child, a blonde standing beside her, her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

The nurse opened the door for Chuck and Nate, and the two girls turned around. Blair's face broke into a large smile. Her whole presence lighting up the room.

Chuck approached her, almost shyly. Even in a hideous green hospital gown and two hours of labor, Blair still looked gorgeous. Serena patted Chuck's shoulder, still wearing her royal blue Constance Billard graduation gown.

"So much for graduation." She said with a chuckle.

"I think this is more important." Nate said, approaching Serena.

"Duh." Serena said, breaking into her signature four-year-old laugh.

Chuck tuned them out and said despairingly, "I'm sorry I missed it."

Blair shook her head at him, clearly brushing it off. "Say hello to Krista."

Chuck smiled at her. "Krista?"

Blair grinned mischievously. "Short for Kristalle…My perfume I wore the night she was conceived."

"Kristalle Lillian Bass. It definitely has a melodic ring to it." Chuck said, holding open his arms for his daughter.

Bliar giggled. "That's what I thought." She said, placing Kristalle in Chuck's arms.

Chuck looked down at the tiny being he and Blair had created in wonder. All of his fears of becoming a father, all of his anxiety…They all seemed to melt away. The world seemed centered and right in the world now that Kristalle was here…His daughter. His daughter that he would love and protect no matter what. He realized that he had nothing to fear.

As if on cue, Kristalle opened her eyes and Chuck gasped as her big, blue eyes looked at him, studying him in amazement.

Chuck smiled in relief. She knew who he was. He just knew it. But almost as a formality he said tenderly, "Hello Kristalle…I'm your father."

Blair smiled, tears brimming up in her large brown eyes, and she looped her arm around Chuck's waist. All throughout her pregnancy, Chuck had sworn he'd be the best father there ever was. He would love his child, and protect his child…HE would be the father that Bart Bass never was. Blair had spent nights wondering if Chuck could really live up to that promise…If he could _really_ handle that responsibility.

But…As Blair looked at him, she saw his eyes. They were filled with so much love and pride, that she wanted to cry. And somehow, she knew that it would all be okay. Chuck was here, and Kristalle was here. They were together, as a family, and as a _couple_ at last.

And Blair couldn't want anything more.

END

&&&&&&

**Hope you liked it! This was my first attempt at a GG story. Most of my stories will be based off Chuck and Blair because I love their relationship so much. I was considering turning this into a series of one-shots. Let me know if any of you are interested!**


End file.
